Sam Gamgee
* Banazîr * Perhael * Fat hobbit |birthplace = The Shire |status = Alive |born = April 6, 2980 |species = Hobbit |gender = Male |hair = Blond |eyes = Hazel |skin = Fair |family = Gamgee Cotton Took |mother = Bell Goodchild |father = Gaffer Gamgee |sibling(s) = * Hamson and Halfred Gamgee * Daisy and May Gamgee * Marigold Gamgee |marital_status = Married |spouse(s) = Rosie Cotton |children = Elanor Frodo Rose Merry Pippin Goldilocks Hamfast Daisy Primrose Bilbo Ruby Robin and Tolman |occupation = Gardener (formerly) |culture = Shire-hobbits |affiliation = Fellowship of the Ring Gamgee family |weapons = Frying pan Sword |home = Bag End Rivendell (briefly) |first_appearance = The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring |final_appearance = The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King |count = 3 |portrayed_by = Sean Astin |series = }}Samwise "Sam" Gamgee is the deuteragonist of The Lord of the Rings. He is portrayed by Sean Astin in the series. Background Samwise Gamgee was born 6 April TA 2980 to Bell Goodchild and Hamfast "Gaffer" Gamgee. He was the fifth of six children, with his sister Marigold being born after him. Sam grew up with Frodo since they were children and later learned how to read and write by Bilbo. He also had a secret crush on his childhood sweetheart, Rosie, but found he could never amount to the courage to ask her out. After his father retired as Bilbo's gardner, Sam later becomes Frodo's. He was also good friends with Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took, two of Frodo's cousins, and have known each other since they were young. Family Sam's father was Hamfast "Gaffer" and Bell Goodchild Gamgee. He was the second-youngest of their six children, having four older siblings: two brothers, Hamson and Halfred , two sisters, Daisy and May. His youngest sister, Marigold, was born in TA 2983 and married Sam's oldest brother-in-law, Tolman Cotton (Rose's older brother), which made them co-brothers-in-law. He is married to Rose "Rosie" Cotton. He had thirteen children with her: Elanor, Frodo, Rose, Merry, Pippin, Goldilocks, Hamfast, Daisy, Primrose, Bilbo, Ruby, Robin, and Tolman. Through Elanor, Sam was the grandfather of Elfstan and Firiel. Sam is related to the Goodchilds through his mother, the Gamgees (to Sam's father), the Cottons through his wife, and to the Tooks (through Sam's daughter Goldilocks, and Pippin's son Faramir's marriage) Sam is additionally the grandson of Hobson "Roper" Gamgee, the great-grandson of Hob and Rowan Gammidge, nephew of Andwise Roper, May and Halfred of Overhill and the cousin of Anson Roper through Andwise and Halfast through Halfred. The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring Sam attended Bilbo's one hundred- and eleven-years birthday. He sat drinking ale while also admiring his secret crush, Rose dance from a far. Frodo goes to his friend and tells Sam to go ask Rosie for a dance. Sam was shy to go dance with Rosie. Frodo stops his friend before he walks away and pushes him into the dance. Rosie immediately goes to dance with him. A couple of nights later, Sam and Frodo go to the Green Dragon with their friends and Hamfast with them. They talk of the Elves leaving and the dwarves that were seen recently. Sam looks at Rosie while she is working a shift. He later sees a man flirt with her, and Sam is partially jealous. Frodo assures Sam that Rosie knows an idiot when she sees him. Each other bid goodnight, but in reality, Sam hadn't left and eavesdropped on Frodo and Gandalf's conversation. Gandalf hears a rustle in the trees and hits Sam with it. The wizard catches him Red handed and tells him that he has been caught, but Sam says he was dropping no eaves. Gandalf then realizes that Sam be a good companion for Frodo. Sam thinks he might be turned into a toad, but Gandalf says he has a better use for Sam. Gandalf chose Sam to accompany Frodo on bringing the Ring to Bree and also told Sam not to lose Frodo on the journey. Sam and Frodo are later joined by Merry and Pippin, whom they had caught trying to steal Farmer Maggot's crops. They escaped his wrath but they found themselves rolling down a steep hill after Sam inadvertently ran into his friends and caused them to tumble down the hill, where they find mushrooms. However, the four encountered the Nazgûl and the quartet were able to evade the wraiths and make it to a river and use a ferry to escape to Bree. The hobbits make it to the Rendezvous point where Gandalf old Frodo and Sam to meet him, at the inn of the Prancing Pony, but Gandalf never made it to the inn. While they decide to wait, Sam notices a cloaked figure, Strider, is watching them. Merry, Sam and Pippin see Strider take Frodo into another room and arm themselves with objects lying around. However, the man reveals he is aware of the creatures hunting them and that they have no time to wait upon a wizard. Strider leads them out of Bree and announces they are going to visit the elves, who live in Rivendell. Along the way, they rested at Weathertop, once a guard tower. In the middle of the night, Sam, Merry, and Pippin lit up a fire to cook food. Frodo, the more reasonable of the four, quickly puts the fire out; they are too late, as the Nazgûl, attracted to the fire, surround all four hobbits, who used the swords that Strider had given them. During the fight, Sam was overpowered, as were Merry and Pippin when the Witch-King of Angmar approached Frodo and stabbed him in the shoulder with a Morgul blade. Strider returned to weather, where he fended there Ring-wraiths off with a torch and his sword. When Frodo removed the Ring and was made visible, Sam heard his friend scream in pain and immediately rushed to his best friend's side. After the Nazgûl had gone, Strider returned with San begging him to help Frodo. However, the ranger of the North couldn't heal Frodo, as Morgul poisoning was beyond his control and that the wounded Hobbit needed Elven medicine that Elrond had power over. Sam worried Frodo would never make it to Rivendell because they are only six days away from the last homely house. Sam attempted to keep Frodo awake and warm as possible, hardly ever leaving his best friend's side. He fears that Frodo is nearing death but it is much worse because Strider informs Sam, Merry and Pippin that when the poison takes over, Frodo will become a Wraith like them. Arwen manages to find the entire company. She is forced to take Frodo to Rivendell because she is a fast Rider. Sam yells that there are Black Riders still out there, and that they are both in danger. While Arwen makes it to Rivendell for Frodo to be healed in time, Strider leads the hobbits to the Elven City, where Frodo has been healed. As he lies unconscious and recovering from the poison, Sam hardly ever leaves Frodo's side until he wakes up. In the morning of October twenty-fourth, Sam overhears that Frodo is awake and immediately runs to his best friend's side, relieved to see him awake. Sam helps Frodo reunite with Merry, Pippin, and unexpectedly, Bilbo. Frodo goes up to check on Sam and finds that he is packing. Sam announces he wants to go back home because the Ring is in Rivendell. Frodo agreed with Sam, despite his desire of wanting to see the elves in a long time and said he too was ready to go back home. However, Sam and his friends' part in the tale wasn't over yet. Frodo was summoned to a meeting by Lord Elrond to discuss the fate of the Ring, but without Sam, Merry, and Pippin. The three secretly attend the meeting, watching how the Ring will be destroyed and the hobbits learn that their companion Strider is actually Aragorn, son of Arathorn and heir to the throne of Gondor. During the meeting the council comes to the conclusion that the Ring must be destroyed in the Fires of mount Doom, as not even Gimli's ax can destroy it. After watching Frodo agree to take the Ring to Mordor, and gaining the help from the Elf Legolas, the men Boromir and Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf as companions, Samwise can no longer wait in the shadows. He offers his services too, saying that Frodo goes nowhere without him. Elrond, despite gently chastising Sam for eavesdropping, nonetheless accepts that Frodo and Sam hardly separate with each other. Merry and Pippin, Frodo's younger cousins, join the companionship as well. Signifying themselves as companions of Frodo, Elrond deems them the Fellowship of the Ring. They set out around December 25th and make their way to Mordor to the destroy the Ring. During one of their camps, Sam spots a flock of birds heading their way and Legolas is able to identify them as Gandalf realizes that the south is being watched and, for the safety of the company, has them go through the paths of Caradhras in the Misty Mountains. The snow gets too high for Sam and the hobbits, causing them to be carried by Boromir and Aragorn. Meanwhile in Isengard, Saruman enchants the Mountain and attempts to cause an avalanche and kill the company, who manage to survive. The entire company decide that the mountains are too dangerous, especially if it endangers the Hobbits. Frodo decides they go through the mines, to Gandalf's horror but respectfully acknowledges Frodo's decision. The company spends hours outside of Moria, because Gandalf cannot think of a way to get into the Mountains. Frodo was able to get the door opened, but as they entered, they saw that all of Balin's warriors were slain by Orcs, and at the same time, they are attacked by the Watcher of the Waters, which grabs hold of Frodo. Sam slashes the tentacles off of Frodo but it continues to attack other members of the Company. Legolas manages to blind it with one of his arrows as Aragorn yells for them to make it to the cave. The Watcher uses one of his tentacles and manages to block the company into the cave, which forces them to take the route through Moria. Though Gandalf cannot remember the way, he eventually figures out which hall to go through. When they discover Balin's tomb and Pippin accidentally knocks over a dwarf and a bucket, alerting the orcs of the company's presence. Sam participated in the battle, using one of his frying pans against the Orcs, and said he was "getting used to this." However, Frodo is apparently mortally wounded by one of the trolls, to Sam's horror as he rushes to his best friend's side, seeing Frodo apparently dead. However, when they turn Frodo around, he is revealed to be alive, much to Sam's relief, who announces that Frodo is alive, who managed to survive the attack due to wearing Thorin's gift to Bilbo, the mithril shirt Bilbo gave to Frodo before the fellowship left Rivendell. Before they can recollect themselves, the company hears more orcs coming and they try to outrun them before they are completely surrounded by their enemies. However, a more ancient evil has awoken, the Balrog, an enemy they cannot defeat. Gandalf has Aragorn lead the company onto the Bridge of Khazad-dûm. As they get to the broken bridge, Sam is thrown by Aragorn and caught by Legolas and Boromir on the other side followed by Aragorn and Frodo. As the company makes their escape, Gandalf stays behind and fights the Balrog himself to protect the company and suddenly falls with the creature, with Gandalf yelling for them to flee before he too falls into the dark chasm. The company starts to break at this point, as Sam collapses to the ground and cries over the loss of Gandalf. Aragorn presses them on and forces Sam to stand up as they make their way to Lothlorien, where they are found by Haldir, his brothers, Orophin and Rúmil, and several other elves. They take them to meet Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn and are given safe haven by them as they mourn Gandalf and relapse. Before they leave Lothlórien, Sam is given Elven rope by Lady Galadriel, causing it to never run out of rope. Several days later, Sam and Merry see that Frodo has gone missing. As Merry and Pippin distract the Uruk-Hai for Frodo to escape, Sam tries looking for his best friend, but doesn't find him. After nearly giving up, Sam sees Frodo has already took a boat and is sailing away to the other side and yells for his best friend. Frodo tells Sam that he cannot go with him, as he is going to Mordor by himself. Sam refuses and attempts to make it to Frodo's boat by swimming. However, as hobbits cannot swim, Sam begins to sink. However, Frodo comes back and rescues his friend and puts him back to the boat. Sam tells Frodo that he is not going on without him, as he means to uphold his end of the deal of never leaving his best friend. Frodo accepts Sam's offer. As they overlook a mountain, Frodo tells Sam that he is glad that he is with him before they go on to Mordor The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King Personality Born into the family of Gardners, Samwise "Sam" Gamgee is the undying loyal best friend of the series' protagonist, Frodo Baggins. He was very intelligent, learning how to read and write after receiving an education personally by Bilbo Baggins, and also an expert when it came to gardening or cooking. He often didn't get into too much trouble, however, Sam eavesdropped on Frodo's and Gandalf's conversation and the council of Elrond. These had more to do with Sam's loyalty to Frodo as opposed to out of curiosity. Sam was very loyal towards Frodo, especially being protective over his best friend. Sam was also the only companion to stay with Frodo while their other friends were either captured (Merry and Pippin) or killed (Boromir). He had every intention of holding up his promise to Gandalf, especially pointing this out to Frodo that he never intends to leave his best friend. Frodo doesn't hesitate to accept Sam's help a second time. However, they are sometimes put at odds during the quest, especially if these involved Gollum. Though Gollum turned Frodo against his best friend and told Sam to return home, he still returned to his friend and aided him in wounding Shelob. However, believing Frodo to be dead, Sam took the Ring and intended to honor Frodo by concluding the quest. Sam tries to hide the fact that he is a romantic especially when it comes towards Rose Cotton, one of the most beautiful women in the Shire. His crush was obvious in front of Frodo, who had even pushed Sam to dance with her during Bilbo's farewell party. He was always nervous in asking her out, unaware that Rosie secretly had a crush on her long-time friend as well. However, he learned if he could fight thousands of Orcs and save Middle-Earth, Sam finally had the courage to ask Rose out, to the enjoyments of Frodo, Merry, and Pippin. They were married within the year. Sam hates farewells to old friends, as he cried after seeing Gandalf fell in Moria and Frodo having to depart for the Grey Havens. However, he learns to accept there are many meetings as there are farewells.Sam also appears to be a proud father, as he picks his daughter up when he returns home and kisses his wife and son. He somewhat has a darker side, as Sam mercilessly killed all the Orcs and Uruks he encountered at Cirith Ungol but only to get to Frodo. Sam does not like that Gollum is following them and believes the creature might murder them in their sleep Physical Appearance Sam is a hobbit around 3'5 or 3'6, with fair skin, curly blond hair and green eyes. Sam dresses simple compared to Frodo, Merry and Pippin. He has a grey, knee-length pants, plain white long shirt, as well as a sleeveless grey sweater over them. He later sports an Elven cloak given to him by the Elves of Lothlorien. Powers and Abilities Sam is an excellent cook, especially cooking most of the meals that the Fellowship had. Due to being a gardener, Samwise was skilled in botany, as he would have been able to see what the athelas (kingsfoil) plant look with. However, he is unaware of the plant's magical healing properties, which the athelas plant is notoriously forgotten about. He also knows how to weild a sword and uses one of his frying pans as a weapon. Possessions * Sword: '''Sam wears a small sword strapped at his side. * '''barrow-blade: '''Sam owned a barrow-blade that Aragorn gave him before it was replaced with another sword. * '''Sting: While Frodo was captured by Orcs, Sam used Sting to slay the ones that got into his way. Sam inherits it after Frodo leaves for the Grey Havens, and is also given Bag End. * One Ring Sam took the Ring from Frodo when he thought that his best friend was dead. He briefly held it for Frodo and later gave it to his best friend. * Cooking utensils:'''several cooking utensils with him as well. ** '''Frying Pan: Sam used a frying pan as a weapon during\ * '''Elven Rope: '''A gift by Lady Galadriel, Sam uses the Elven Rope when he and Frodo need to climb down and uses it as a leash to string along Gollum after he attempted to kill them. * '''Elven cloak: '''Sam wears an Elven cloak, which can be used to cover himself and blend in with other surroundings. Relationships Rosie Cotton Sam and Rosie have known each other since they were children. Rosie's brother was also married to Sam's sister, making them in-laws by marriage. Sam was in love with Rosie, and Rosie harbored feelings for him too. They eventually married and had more children than the Old Took. Rosie died around after the series, and Sam was so broken-hearted, he left for the Grey Havens to be reunited with Frodo and his other friends from the past. Frodo Baggins Frodo was Sam's best friend growing up. He later became Frodo's gardener, but they still maintained a healthy friendship. Later in their adulthood years, Frodo seems to be aware of Sam's feelings for Rose Cotton, seeing he pushed Sam to dance with her. Sam became Frodo's first companion because Gandalf had him go on the journey with Frodo in the first place.Sam later joins the company of the Ring, claiming Frodo is not going anywhere without him, showing his undying loyalty towards his friend. Sam is also the only member of the Fellowship who sticks with Frodo at the end of the film. Frodo's and Sam's friendship is one of the main plot line in the series. Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took The three of them hardly ever interact with each other, but they are proven to have a good friendship. The three of them were the Conspirators, who discussed on keeping the ring a secret and watch over Frodo, so he doesn't disappear like Bilbo did. They are all companions in the Fellowship of the Ring. Sometimes, Sam does not like it when they are both in danger or whenever they are causing the trouble. He once snaps, "Trust a Brandybuck and a Took". Merry reflects on Sam's friendship with him, and they all wish to see each other again when the Quest is over. Despite being at odds with Merry and Pippin, Sam still considered them to be good friends. Sam later named two of his sons after them. Aragorn Sam was highly suspicious of Aragorn, especially wanting to consider attacking him but the hobbits were introduced to Aragorn as "Strider." However, Sam and his friends slowly began trusting Aragorn, especially begging the man to help Frodo. Both have very much in common when it comes to Frodo, as they both protect him and helped encourage him to take the Ring to Mordor. Gandalf Sam though not appearing to be close like Bilbo, Frodo, and Pippin were to Gandalf, still cared for him as a friend. He was the one who entrusted Sam to watch over Frodo and Sam even promised to do that even after Gandalf fell, saving his word that he gave to the wizard. Bilbo Baggins Sam's former employer and hero whom he worshipped when he was younger. Bilbo taught Sam how to read and write and possibly helped get his fascination with Elves started. Trivia References Category:Hobbits Category:Male Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings (film series) characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King characters Category:Characters Category:Fellowship of the Ring members Category:Gamgee family Category:Protagonists Category:Free People of Middle-Earth Category:Hobbits of the Shire Category:Major characters (The Lord of the Rings)